de raison et d'émotion
by ylg
Summary: mini série de fics Breda/Fury, pas tout à fait continue :: 1er volet : des soldats en uniforme et sans uniforme. 2e: des différentes formes d'intelligence. 3e: comment différents membres de l'équipe voient leur vie à venir. 4e: faits l'un pour l'autre ? MàJ: 5e: séparés de force. 6 et 7es: des retrouvailles. 8e: choix domestiques. ::alternance de fluff et de plus sombre::
1. le prestige de l habit bleu

(ça ne date pas d'hier que je les shippe ; cf le premier volet de mon recueil "au conditionnel", /s/2825448/1/ mais c'est terrible comme toutes ces années, Havoc a pris le pas sur les autres personnages et fait mentir ma réputation de multi-shippeuse - he ben voilà, multiship relancé !)

* * *

**Titre : **Le prestige de l'habit bleu  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda et Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fetish  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#1, uniforme pour 7 liens  
**Nombre de mots : **750

oOo

L'uniforme de l'Armée d'Amestris a la grande classe, presque tout le monde s'accorde à la dire. Le prestige de l'uniforme, dans ce pays, ça n'est pas rien. Très peu le critiquent, et quand ça arrive en général c'est de la part de vétérans à propos de son manque de praticité en situation de combat. (Pourtant, ceux-là ont su survivre quelles que soient les conditions, rendant leurs plaintes moins crédibles aux oreilles des profanes.)

La couleur bleue éclatante a tendance à impressionner favorablement. Sa toile solide évite les faux plis. L'effet d'ensemble, à voir un bataillon bien aligné, est saisissant. Tous semblables c'est bien le principe. Mais également, individuellement, quand on prend le temps d'en détailler un, l'on se dit que rien n'a été laissé au hasard.  
(Il doit bien y avoir une explication sérieuse à l'existence de la cordelette décorative sur l'épaule, et pas juste c'est stylé », mais bien peu se posent la question de savoir d'où elle vient.)  
Le blason qui frappe le col couple un rappel de leur loyauté à leur pays et une décoration discrète. Partant de là, les autres touches de clinquant sont aussi les seules distinctions entre soldats les grades sur les épaules et les éventuels rubans et médailles sur le cœur.  
Au total, la tenue de base est à peine moins jolie qu'un uniforme d'apparat.

Les bottes sont lourdes, toujours soigneusement lustrées, très régulièrement débarrassée de la boue ou de la poussière, de la réalité terre-à-terre. Avec l'habitude prise d'en voir tous les jours finalement leur effet se perd un peu, mais au début, elles impressionnent toujours.  
Quand on se défait de cet uniforme en privé, elles sont les premières à tomber, avec un bruit sourd.

Le soldat s'affaire ensuite à défaire soigneusement les boutons. Il ôte sa veste pour la poser de côté bien pliée, en évitant de la froisser. Il sait qu'il a du repassage à faire régulièrement, pour rester toujours impeccable. La chemise blanche qui apparaît alors en est la preuve même cachée en-dessous qu'elle était, elle ne présente pas un faux pli. La jupette (quelle utilité a-t-elle vraiment, à part le décorum ?) et le pantalon suivent prestement, selon le même traitement.

Là où ils exagèrent peut-être c'est quand il apparaît que les sous-vêtements aussi sont soumis à régulations, caleçon et chaussettes, en couleurs neutres assorties au reste. Un détail ridicule peut-être, puisque personne ne les voit, normalement ?

Flambant nu enfin, plus rien ne distingue le soldat d'un autre homme. Étrange métamorphose d'une fonction en un individu simplement en ôtant ses vêtements...

Il lui reste une chaîne au cou, une plaque d'identification, mais d'autres peuvent porter des pendentifs à leur guise, ça n'est pas exclusif à l'armée par exemple ça se voit régulièrement, des travailleurs manuels portant leurs alliances de mariage sur une chaîne plutôt qu'à leur doigt. La coupe de cheveux courte, he bien, c'est juste du sens pratique.

Le corps est bien musclé, harmonieux il porte quelques cicatrices discrètes. Pas forcément de blessures reçues au combat, peut-être juste des accidents d'entraînement ou même simplement datant de la vie civile tout peut arriver après tout. Il est rayonnant de bonne santé, en tout cas.

Et rayonnant d'un grand sourire en franchissant de quelques enjambées déliées les quelques pas qui le séparent encore d'un autre corps dénudé.

Un corps peut-être un petit peu moins harmonieux à première vue pour qui ne sait pas bien regarder ? Il cache des muscles tout aussi puissants pourtant, sinon plus. Sous sa bedaine, il y a autant d'abdominaux que de rembourrage, et ça le rend délicieusement confortable en plus d'être fort et solide.

L'un travaille en souplesse, l'autre en puissance. Les deux ont leur intérêt, et chacun apprécie les capacités de l'autre. L'admiration est réciproque. Ils sont complémentaires en quelque sorte l'uniforme cache bien des variations et dessous, après tout, ils sont chacun des êtres uniques.

Et si ces deux là s'aiment autant dedans qu'en-dehors, ils ne le montrent pas de la même façon selon les circonstances. L'uniforme alternativement déguise les cœurs ou les renforce. Peut-être ne seraient-ils plus exactement les mêmes personnes sans ça.  
Secrètement, l'un devant l'autre uniquement, ils affichent une préférence nette pour les périodes sans ou plus d'enthousiasme en tout cas !


	2. raison et émotion

**Titre : **De raison et d'émotions  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **un peu dorky  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#2, « sagesse » pour 7 liens  
**Nombre de mots : **400+

oOo

Ceux qui le connaissent savent que Heymans Breda jouit d'une intelligence rare s'il n'a pas la mémoire exceptionnelle de Farman par exemple, il ne se défend quand même pas trop mal et ses capacités de réflexion sont remarquables.

Oui mais, disent certains qui se sont frottés à lui et n'ont pas apprécié la manière dont il en a fait montre ça ne prouve rien dans l'absolu. On peut être très intelligent dans un domaine particulier et très con dans un autre. Même si ça aussi, ça reste très théorique. Ses supérieurs n'ont jamais eu à se plaindre de son efficacité ni, malgré ce que pourront dire certains confrères, de son comportement.

Et là, seuls ceux qui le connaissent vraiment très bien peuvent avancer un exemple concret :  
Genre face à l'amour. Là y'a plus de sagesse qui tienne.

Il ne va pas oublier la prudence de base, quand même, face au règlement et à ses lacunes subtiles à exploiter pour le contourner.

Mais bon. Avant ça…  
Un bel exemple des différentes intelligences processive, cognitive, émotionnelle, et tout ce qu'on voudra… un domaine dans lequel il n'a rien semblé comprendre pendant bien longtemps.  
Et le copain non plus d'ailleurs.

Ils se sont tourné autour pendant des mois sans rien tenter, comme incapables de réaliser les sentiments de l'autre. Étaient-ils aveugles ou stupides ? Quand c'est devenu visible pour tout le reste de l'équipe excepté les deux intéressés, la question était sérieuse !

Et puis ensuite, quand finalement, ils ont réalisé où ils en étaient l'un par rapport à l'autre et se sont mis en devoir de réagir en sorte…

Oh la la. Un autre que l'on croyait sage a montré un jour nouveau – mais ça, il est le seul à le savoir.  
Quand ils se retrouvent seul à seul, le côté petit garçon gentil de Fury, hop, il finit jeté aux orties en un rien de temps !  
Ah mais. Ça vire sauvage, entre eux. Les voisins seront vite mis au courant par le bruit. Y'a fort à parier là-dessus !

À moins que… il y en ait d'autres ici qui sont stupides ou aveugles, et refusent de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe quasiment sous leur nez. Ça semble impossible, de la part de ces deux là, de cacher ce côté romanesque pour Breda, ce côté passionnel pour Fury, et alors, les deux ensemble, pensez bien : non, les gens refuseront tout simplement de le voir.

Ça les arrange, d'ailleurs. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir…


	3. projets de vie

**Titre : **Des projets de vie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda, Cain Fury, et le reste de l'équipe Mustang  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#3, « destin » pour 7 liens  
**Nombre de mots : **300+

oOo

« Et toi, ta vie tu la vois comment ? »  
La question revient avec une régularité relative dans l'équipe, au cours des pauses, quand des événements récents – un accident qui remet l'avenir en question, l'arrivée de nouvelles recrues – viennent un peu secouer le quotidien puis que les jours se remettent à traîner et qu'il faut bien combler les plages d'ennui retrouvé.  
Certains ont depuis longtemps des idées bien arrêtée, d'autres changent d'avis avec le tems.

Tout le monde croit connaître les projets du Colonel Mustang et de son Premier-Lieutenant et plus personne ne leur demande ; c'est trop personnel pour que des subalternes insistent dessus, de toute façon.

Une fois dans l'armée on a le choix entre végéter comme troufion de base ou tout faire pour rester dans la course aux promotions, professe Breda. Il est trop tard maintenant pour revenir au premier choix, il s'est déjà trop engagé, et le deuxième demande un peu plus qu'il ne veut vraiment donner. La solution intermédiaire semble à première vue n'être satisfaisante pour personne, mais lui s'en contente très bien.  
Le poste qu'il occupe et son grade actuel le satisfont. L'équilibre des responsabilités dans la chaîne de commandement et le travail qu'on lui demande lui vont très bien. Et la paie est bonne. Bon, il ne dirait pas non à un petit plus mais il n'en a pas besoin. Il vit confortablement comme ça.

Havoc, ces derniers temps, se dit qu'on verra bien et que ce n'est pas la peine de se casser la tête à monter des projets de toute façon. Personne ne s'intéresse à ceux de Farman.

Et le petit sergent Fury ?  
Pareil ou à peu près. Un poste technique, dans une équipe réduite, c'est parfait pour lui. Il mène une vie très simple à côté. Il regrette un peu l'exiguïté des dortoirs et l'impossibilité d'avoir un animal de compagnie, c'est vrai, mais c'est une concession qu'il accepte de faire au regard d'autres choses.  
Il n'a pas les moyens par exemple de déménager ni de se marier, par exemple.  
Oui mais, il ne compte pas se marier de toute façon. Pour imposer à une jeune fille de devenir femme de soldat ? Non merci.  
Oh, il aime son travail et n'y voit strictement rien de dramatique mais à la merci des mutations, des ordres de mission aléatoires ; il peut vivre avec, tout seul, mais ne pourrait pas le partager avec une civile. Quant à une employée administrative, he bien… non plus ?

« Parlant mariage : et toi ? tu ne l'as pas évoqué, ça.  
- Boh, moi je suis très bien comme je suis.  
- Tout seul ?  
- Avec ce que je veux d'attaches et de liberté et le reste ne vous regarde pas. »


	4. des trucs sucrés

**Titre : **Mais c'est meilleur avec du sucre  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Cain Fury/Heymans Breda  
**Genre : **fluff  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#5, « coeur » pour 7 liens  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Les heures de service achevées, la deuxième chose qu'accomplit Heymans Breda – la première étant se débarrasser de son uniforme pour passer un costume civil – c'est s'arrêter sur son chemin de retour pour acheter un hot-dog.  
Et ce jour-là, deux beignets : un pour lui-même pour après le hot-dog, l'autre pour Cain Fury qui l'accompagne. Lequel apprécie le geste, goûte cette petite douceur avec délice, remercie chaleureusement… et après coup, ne peut retenir une interrogation légèrement inquiète :

« Mais manger autant de machins gras, salés ou sucrés, tous les jours, ça ne doit pas être bon pour le cœur…  
- Pitié, proteste Breda, on croirait encore Farman ! Le tabac de Havoc non plus c'est pas bon et à lui personne ne lui dit rien. »  
Mais Fury s'accroche à son idée :  
« Si, parce que c'est aussi mauvais pour sa vie amoureuse : ça a l'air glamour, ça attire les filles de loin, mais ensuite il paraît que c'est dégoûtant à embrasser donc elles ne restent pas. »  
Breda marque une très courte pause, surpris, avant de plaisanter (pour cacher peut-être une nouvelle interrogation au contraire très sérieuse) :  
« Tu as essayé ?  
- Oh non ! »

Fury éclate d'un rire gêné. L'idée est… tellement saugrenue. Bon, ça n'est pas non plus qu'il voudrait manquer de respect au Sous-lieutenant Havoc en laissant entendre qu'il ne le trouve pas attirant ou… sauf que bon. Qu'on se rassure, non, il n'a pas pour lui de sentiments déplacés. Et puis il doit reconnaître que, Havoc ou un autre, non, il n'a jamais approché de si près, encore moins embrassé, un fumeur. Ou une fumeuse. C'est qu'il est quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, ce jeune Cain Fury, et qu'il n'a pas énormément d'expérience dans ce domaine.  
Heymans Breda non plus, d'ailleurs, à tout prendre.

Si Fury continue le train de ses suppositions pas assez informées, il pourrait aussi dire que les gens pourraient s'imaginer que, les hot-dogs et les beignets vont de paire avec une non-vie amoureuse. Soi-disant parce qu'il est tout seul et malheureux et il compense avec la nourriture. Et alors ça le rend encore moins attirant. Et…

« D'abord, le coupe Breda, je ne suis pas malheureux. Ensuite, pour l'attraction… »  
Ces fadaises, il les a entendues souvent. Il a appris à ne plus s'en vexer, mais dans la bouche de Fury, même s'il affirme ne pas y croire lui-même, ça blesse quand même un peu. Pourtant, comme il ravale cela. Et sans doute fait-il bien :

« Oui, moi je vous aime comme ça. Ne changez pas. »

Comme ils arrivent à destination, c'est avec un grand sourire que Breda referme la porte sur eux. Le reste de leurs déclarations, la rue n'a pas besoin de les entendre.

« Même si tu penses que c'est mauvais pour la santé ?  
- Oubliez ça. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas assez irresponsable pour faire n'importe quoi de votre corps.  
- Si tu savais !  
- J'entends bien le savoir vite, oui. »

Breda rit de bon cœur et dépose un baiser sur le front de Fury.

« Donc tu ne vas non plus me dire que tant pis pour les apparences, c'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui compte…  
- Aussi. Les deux ont leur importance. »

Ah, ce mélange de certitudes innocentes et de doutes trop sérieux… Breda les aime et pourtant aimerait encore plus les renverser. Mais ça demandera d'avoir les deux mains libres, donc ça doit attendre encore un peu, une dernière formalité… un premier avant-goût de la suite.


	5. hors de contrôle

**Titre : **Hors de contrôle  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages : **Heymans Breda, Cain Fury  
**Genre : **angst  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#7, « cauchemar » pour 7 liens  
**Avertissements : **de la chair à canon et cette fois elle n'est pas anonyme  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **brm-dm-hm, c'était quelque part du côté des chapitres ~80 peut-être ? je ne me souviens plus et je n'ai pas ma collection sous la main pour vérifier et la flemme de browser les scans en ligne y'a-t-il quelqu'un avec une meilleure mémoire et/ou plus de motivation que moi pour m'aider ?  
**Nombre de mots : **800

oOo

L'équipe Mustang s'est retrouvée dispersée aux quatre coins du pays. L'État-Major fait d'une pierre deux coups : cette manœuvre dissout un petit groupe subversif dangereux pour ses plans, et en envoie les éléments là où ils seront forcés de contribuer malgré eux au grand plan qu'ils espéraient contrer.

Riza Hawkeye comme otage sous la surveillance directe du Généralissime lui-même, Jean Havoc exilé dans son Est natal, épargné uniquement parce qu'il était déjà blessé (et que les sceaux dans cette région sont terminés depuis longtemps). Et à côté, trois hommes à Briggs, Pendleton et Fosset. Trois hommes, ça n'a l'air de rien. D'accord, ils ont besoin d'autant de sacrifices versant rancœur et sang pour eux, et il serait dommage de se priver. Trois morts, ça ne fait pas beaucoup, même en considérant que les petites quantités finissent par s'accumuler.  
Mais trois volontés liées à un autre plan, envoyées là en toute connaissance de cause mais totalement isolées les unes des autres, sans plus de moyens d'agir ? Oh, le dépit généré.  
Et par fidélité à leur ex-Colonel, ils tenteront à toute force de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, et cela voudra dire se battre de toutes leurs forces. Autant ou plus que n'importe quel autre soldat déployé là. La seule volonté de vivre ne fait pas tout, mais ça aide. Qu'ils meurent eux-mêmes ou non, ils feront couler le sang. À regret probablement. Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour le Cercle.  
Et ils sauront exactement ce qu'ils seront en train de faire.

Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie militaire pour s'apercevoir que la stratégie des combats est truquée. Il ne s'agit pas d'écraser l'ennemi mais de maintenir un équilibre le plus longtemps possible. Pas seulement de faire le plus de morts dans les rangs d'en face, quitte à sacrifier un certain nombre de ses propres effectifs pour cela.  
Heymans Breda le savait en arrivant sur le front et en a bien vite eu la confirmation : ils sont là pour être sacrifiés, point. Et même sans l'avoir su avant, il l'aurait constaté tout seul. D'autres en sont venus à la même conclusion, d'ailleurs. Mais personne ne l'exprimera. Comment y croire ? L'armée de métier croit au bien-fondé de ses combats, chacun fait confiance à ses supérieurs, veut encore espérer qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font. On ne veut pas questionner cela.

Breda fait face du mieux qu'il peut. Il n'a clairement pas envie de mourir. Il n'a pas envie non plus de faire le jeu de ceux qui l'ont piégé. Il n'est pas exactement un génie militaire lui-même mais se targue d'avoir de solides bases quand même. Il faudra qu'il se débrouille pour éviter la malchance de se faire tuer, pour ne pas lui-même tuer trop d'adversaires ni laisser trop de ses camarades mourir, et ne pas se faire remarquer non plus. C'est sans doute illusoire. Il ne pourra sans doute vraiment remplir que le premier objectif. Son action ne sera qu'une goutte de sang de moins dans cet océan de cadavres. Il le sait, il fera avec. C'est atroce mais il a pris sa résolution. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sinon.

Jour après jour, c'est la mitraille, la fumée, les cris, les éclaboussures de sang, et les corps qu'on emporte. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais c'est autre chose de le voir, de le vivre vraiment.

Il mesure toute l'étendue du désastre quand, un jour de relâche, on lui passe une communication qu'il n'attendait pas. À l'autre bout du pays, le sergent-major Fury pense à lui, s'inquiète de savoir s'il survit et… même s'il ne le dit pas, perdu de son côté, a besoin d'entendre une voix familière.  
Jusqu'ici, Breda pensait surtout au Colonel. Il ne s'en fait pas trop pour Hawkeye, elle n'est pas en danger direct. Farman à Briggs non plus. Il a confiance en Havoc pour mettre à profit sa retraite forcée. Et… il s'imaginait que Fury ferait face aussi bien que lui à leur situation.  
Au son de sa voix, il constate qu'il n'en est rien. Rien qu'au fait qu'il cherche à se rassurer en prenant ce contact…  
Ça n'est pas qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, justement, pour tout mettre en œuvre pour survivre. Mais soyons réaliste : les chances sont contre eux. Quoi qu'il se promette, il aura beau se convaincre lui-même que tout ira presque bien, autant que possible selon les circonstances, il ne pourra pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il ne peut pas contrôler.  
Il est touché de savoir cela. Et en même temps, mal à l'aise. Les insécurités des autres le remettent en face de ses propres certitudes et incertitudes.

Il sait qu'il survivra. Il reviendra vivant de cet enfer. Seulement maintenant, il s'inquiète de savoir s'il reverra tous ses camarades, vivants et en un seul morceau, et ça, ça rend les choses plus difficiles.


	6. entre deux combats

**Titre : **Une accalmie entre deux fronts  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda & Cain Fury ; Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang  
**Genre : **tension  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **pour aller avant mon prochain thème sur 7 liens - mon brouillon a débordé  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **quelque part avant la grosse baston finale du manga sauf que j'ai oublié les références, que je n'ai pas les tomes sous la main, et que les scans en ligne ça fait lourd à browser  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

On leur a fait parvenir une date, dans un message codé, et rien de plus : le Jour Promis. Pas d'autres détails. Mais ils savent combien il est important qu'ils soient auprès de leur Colonel un peu avant ce jour-là pour préparer la contre-attaque.  
Ils se débrouillent pour disparaître. Du point de vue de ceux à qui ils faussent compagnie, ça comptera comme une désertion. Comme point de ralliement ils ont choisi une de leurs anciennes caches, du temps d'avant qu'on les sépare. Ça rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, et ajoute un peu d'inquiétude quand aux risques qu'elle soit surveillée, mais ils sont minimes.

Breda profite d'un jour de détente pour prendre une permission prolongée non autorisée. Fury s'est éclipsé pendant un assaut particulièrement sanglant, pensant faire passer sa disparition comme perte dans la bataille. Les autorités auront sans doute été prévenues le soir même, au pire le lendemain : comme méchants garçons obéissant à Mustang, ils sont surveillés plus étroitement qu'un soldat quelconque manquant à l'appel, mais ils ont suffisamment d'avance pour doubler les parties de recherches.

Un couloir obscur. Le cœur battant dans les ténèbres. Savoir si l'on a bien interprété les messages codés, espérer que l'ennemi au contraire en reste ignorant…

Un frôlement devant. Quelqu'un d'autre qui se glisse là en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.  
Pourquoi n'avoir pas choisi un mot de passe…  
Parce que rien que lancer la phrase d'appel devant un étranger lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

Et puis zut. Un peu d'audace, se dit Fury. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il ne va pas flancher bêtement maintenant. L'uniforme qu'il porte toujours doit lui donner une autorité. Il se dresse et demande,  
« Qui va là ? »  
En réponse, c'est son propre nom qu'il entend, prononcé par une voix connue, une intonation interrogative mais familière. Il n'a jamais été plus heureux d'entendre ça et s'écrie joyeusement en retour le nom de celui qu'il espérait tant reconnaître ;  
« Sous-Lieutenant Breda ! »

Et le Premier Lieutenant les attend juste un peu plus loin. Et le Colonel aussi. Et… c'est tout mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Rien que se retrouver ainsi !

Il ne s'était pas bien rendu compte d'à quel point il pouvait lui manquer, jusqu'ici. Trop préoccupé par sa propre survie sur le front et les plans en mouvement à l'échelle du pays pour penser au reste des détails…

Il est si heureux de le retrouver… en bon état ?

Fury porte des pansements ; des traces de blessures. Riza en prend note d'un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Breda, lui, demande quand même. Fury le rassure :

« Des égratignures, rien de grave. Vous ?  
- Rien du tout. Tout va bien, affirme Breda. J'ai eu du bol. »

À chaque retour d'offensive, là-bas, il notait cette chance d'être toujours en vie, mais c'est seulement aujourd'hui qu'il a mis tous ces kilomètres entre le front et lui et qu'il retrouve les autres en vie, qu'il réalise à quel point ils ont tous été chanceux.  
Il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de regretter quoi que ce soit, là-bas. Parfois pendant une accalmie, il y repensait, oui. Mais d'une façon curieusement détachée – ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde.

Ils échangent leurs trucs pour s'être échappés, mais taisent leurs impressions sur ce qu'ils ont quitté

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut plus parler de la mitraille maintenant, des frayeurs faites pendant leur déploiement en première ligne, de ceux autour d'eux pour qui ça a été plus grave…  
Ils savent ce qu'ils ont vécu chacun de leur côté, Hawkeye si elle n'y était pas cette fois en avait déjà l'expérience, et à quoi bon les comparer maintenant ? L'horreur devait être la même partout, et ils préfèrent penser qu'elle est derrière eux désormais.  
Même si une nouvelle se prépare et se profile devant eux…

Et très vite, arrive le temps de réviser le plan de ce dans quoi ils vont se lancer, avec Hawkeye et Mustang. Le répit aura été de bien courte durée.


	7. après la bataille

**Titre : **Après tout  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **fluff post-angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#4, « coucher de soleil » pour 7 liens  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **dernier chapitre  
**Nombre de mots : **365

oOo

Le soleil se couche sur cette journée de fous. Alors qu'il disparaît derrière l'horizon, certains doivent réprimer un moment d'angoisse qui menace de les prendre :  
Reviendra-t-il vraiment le lendemain matin ?  
Il n'y a plus de raison de penser que non. Mais quand il a disparu en plein midi derrière la lune, ce qui a suivi…  
Ils sont restés impuissants à l'empêcher, ont dû confier le sauvetage du pays entier à d'autres. Lesquels ont réussi, bien heureusement, et n'auraient pas pu le faire sans leur concours, mais quand même. La journée a été riche en émotions.

La fatigue physique et mentale accumulée sur la journée les jours précédents les derniers mois écoulés se fait sentir. Maintenant que tout ça est enfin fini terminé gagné, ils ont bien mérité un peu de repos.  
Juste ce moment où se mélangent l'euphorie de la victoire et les arrière-pensées sur ce qui aurait pu mal se passer, avant de s'inquiéter de nouveau sur la suite des événements ; la nuit et ses doutes viendront plus tard seulement.

Pour l'instant, entre camarades, ils se prêtent une épaule, un appui mutuel.  
Partagés entre rire et larmes, à bout de nerfs, ils en ont bien besoin.

C'est le moment de se congratuler. Se taper sur l'épaule, ou même se passer un bras autour des épaules. À ce moment, les rangs et les équipes ne comptent plus ; qui commande, qui est là depuis le début, qui les a rejoints sur le tard… ça se fait d'abord de proche en proche, entre voisins, avant de rechercher peut-être une personne précise parmi le groupe. Et…

Et carrément, Breda envoie promener tout sens des convenances et toute retenue juste une seconde pour faire ce dont il avait envie au moment de leurs retrouvailles avant cette folle journée :  
Fury se retrouve pris dans une étreinte d'ours, le souffle coupé. Et il rend l'accolade, se raccrochant à lui comme un noyé à une planche de salut.

Juste quand le soleil disparaît derrière l'horizon…

Ils se séparent aussitôt, participant à la ronde des bourrades amicales alentour avec plus retenue mais toujours une joie non feinte. Quoiqu'il arrive le lendemain, et même la nuit, pour l'instant ils sont victorieux, en vie, et heureux.


	8. pas une dispute

**Titre : **Entre ménage et ménagerie…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heymans Breda/Cain Fury  
**Genre : **domestique  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **B#6, « dispute » pour 7 liens  
**Notes : **…damn, et ils s'entendent trop bien ; ils ont discuté plus calmement que prévu et n'ont pas voulu que je les fasse se disputer pour de bon !  
**Nombre de mots : **~500

oOo

Fury aime les animaux et Breda déteste les chiens. Et alors ? Ça ne porte pas à conséquence en soi. Il n'y a que Farman et Havoc pour parier que si – le premier disant que oui, le dernier que non – et les principaux concernés ne s'en soucient pas eux-mêmes.  
La question ne s'est pas vraiment posée pendant une paire d'années, de toute façon. Ce n'est que longtemps après qu'ils se soient établis comme couple que Fury a commencé à retourner l'idée d'un animal domestique à adopter à deux.  
N'importe quel animal. Il préfère les chiens, mais il les aime tous. Breda ne veut surtout pas d'un chien, et même d'une autre bête il n'y tient pas du tout.

« Pas de chien, je sais bien.  
- Pas d'animal du tout.  
- Mais voyons.  
- Quel intérêt ?  
- La compagnie. Quelque chose ensemble.  
- Ce qu'on a déjà à deux me semble bien assez concret. On n'a pas besoin de ça.  
- Moi j'ai envie.  
- Et qui s'en occupera quand on sera appelés en mission ailleurs ?  
- Des voisins, des amis…  
- Ben tiens. Et la bouffe et la litière…  
- Ça ne représente pas tellement plus que les repas et le ménage pour nous-mêmes. Et l'affection et la satisfaction.  
- Mouais.  
- Un poisson rouge, ça n'est pas encombrant et ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort.  
- Et s'il meurt pendant les vacances, ça se remplace facilement.  
- Heymans !  
- Un chat. Ça ne se domestique pas. Ça nous réduit nous en esclavage. Mais ça s'occupe de soi tout seul. Et ça revient quand même se faire choyer.  
- Tu as de ces façons de le dire.  
- Ouep. Tous les inconvénients et aussi tous les avantages.  
- Pourquoi ça sonne terriblement négatif quand tu le dis ?  
- Mais je prends ça de manière positive. Je trouve l'idée ridicule mais pas assez importante non plus pour qu'on se dispute autour. Va pour le chat, je te dis.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Puisque toi tu l'es. »

Peut-être que le raisonnement les amenant là ne satisfait pas Fury et que le résultat ne plaît pas beaucoup à Breda malgré ses dires, le sujet est clos sans que rien ne dégénère et chacun aura obtenu ce qu'il espérait. Pour l'un, une addition importante à leur vie, pour l'autre, la paix du ménage au prix d'une concession somme toute peu importante ; et les deux se reposent sur l'impression doublement satisfaisante d'avoir gagné et d'avoir su faire ce que l'autre attendait à la fois. S'ils s'y retrouvent, c'est l'essentiel !

(Reste ensuite à Havoc et Farman à argumenter sur qui gagne et qui perd son pari, dans l'affaire.)


End file.
